


Warm Flow

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sabo recognising he's into wetting himself.Future Ace and Marco appearance!!





	1. sabo - solo

**Author's Note:**

> me: Sabo should wet himself and be embarrassed about it  
> brain: nobody cares about that self indulgent kinky shit  
> me: i d o n t c a r e

Sabo doesn't remember when his bladder starts to hurt but sitting in his chair and while playing on his PS4, time flies away from him. 

His bladder pulses but he's too deep in and lazy to get up, and it's not like he's going to piss himself or anything. 

Sabo kills the enemy, cursing as his life gets lower and lower but leaning back satisfied when all of the enemy have been annihilated. 

It takes a few quests when Sabo realises he's on the verge of pissing himself. He squirms in his chair, squeezing his legs together. His bladder weights down him heavily even with only sitting. 

Sabo groans leaning forward which only makes the pressure worse. His face flushes with embarrassment as a spurt leaves his cock, wetting his briefs with warm pee. He squeaks, suddenly standing up but it seems like a bad decision. The pressure being too much, pee gushed out of him, falling down on his legs and soaking his shorts and the briefs.

His pee splatters with a humiliating noise on the wood floor, making a big puddle around him. The only thing Sabo can do is to stand with his face flushed and shorts soaked with relief evident on his face. 

God, he's just happy nobody has seen him like this, he'd never live it down. Pissing your own pants when you're twenty years old? 

Sabo shouldn't stay so focused because next time it might happen in front of Marco and Sabo isn't sure he'd survive it. 

He looks down to the puddle around him, feeling slightly guilty for enjoying it. Knows if he moves, he's going to mess up the floor but there's no other choice. 

His shorts are comfortably warm and he thinks about staying in them for punishment but it doesn't feel right without a partner. 

Cleaning up himself and the floor, doing his laundry, he thinks back to the warm liquid sliding down on his thigths and bites his lips before he does something stupid. 

Like drinking and glasses of waters and getting desperate.

Or doing all of it in Marco or Ace presence. 

 


	2. desperate while walking home - mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo's walking home and he's desperate to piss it's a shame Marco and Ace are there and he has to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww guys thanks for the reviews it's all appreciated!!!!!!! ilove you all and if you've requested i'll try to do them but i dont promise anything   
> love xoxo

There's a high chance Sabo is going to piss his pants in front of Marco and Ace. They're walking home, laughing and joking but Sabo can only think about his need to piss. His bladder twinges with every step he takes and he notices the heavy fullness of his lower stomach. 

“Are you okay?” Marco asks, giving him a worried glance. 

Sabo smiles, pretending everything is fine and he isn't going to leak into his grey pants. 

“Just daydreaming.”

Ace puts his arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “What? We aren't good company anymore?”

“Should we get you into an empty alley and blow you?” Marco winks at him. 

Sabo wets his dry lips, for a moment forgetting how much he needs to pee. 

“In daylight? With people going on their way?” 

Heat stirs in his belly and has to stop himself from thinking on this line if he doesn't want to pop a boner right now. 

“That hasn't stopped you before,” Ace says, poking him in the side. 

Sabo stifles a gasp, squeezing his jaw together before he can embarrass himself.

“Don't feel like it right now,” he says as Marco's arm rests around his hips, warm hand resting on his side. 

Marco squeezes him faintly. “That's fine.”

The anticipation rests heavily in his stomach as he leans into Marco, hand reaching for Ace. Ace shoots him a smile, fingers intertwined together. 

Sabo walks with caution, bladder heavy with each step but he's not going to piss himself on the streets. His plan seems to crumble when he relaxes too much with. Marco's and Ace's warmth on his side. 

He spurts without a warning, his briefs obtaining a wet spot before he clenches his muscles to stop it. They aren't far from home but every step is a strike to his bladder, liquid sloshing in him as holding gets to be a mission of not embarrassing himself on the streets. 

Sabo curses himself for wearing his tightest jeans as it squeezes his bladder and his cock, making it harder to hold. 

Taking a deep breath, he steels himself for the remaining walk. 

He glances at Marco and Ace if they've noticed something but he's had practice at pretending nothing is wrong and it looks he's doing fine, both of them obvious to his discomfort. 

His wet briefs rub against his cock, making it hard to concentrate on not pissing himself. Sabo almost relaxes when he sees their flat but restrains himself as his eyes burn with tears.  

Sabo is close to being fucking done with his day when the elevator doesn’t work and has to walk up three floors. He lets out a shaky breath, biting his lips as he leaks again. He doesn’t dare to look down on his pants, fearing the stains are too visible. 

“Are you okay? You look really flushed,” Marco asks as they start to take the stairs. Both are looking back at him worriedly but Sabo just smiles. 

“Maybe I’m getting sick,” he says hoarsely the sudden attention making him sweat. His cock twitches in his pants as he thinks of one of them realising what’s going on and teasing him with not letting him go to the bathroom.

They reach their door and he’s only stepping inside, relaxes without pissing himself when Ace shoves him gently into the wall. He squeaks as Ace kisses his neck, his leg between his, ace’s thigh touching his cock, his hips pressing into his bladder. 

“You’re so fucking hot.”

Sabo whines the pressure being too much on his hips, the control he has shown disappearing as warm piss travels down on his thighs and to his feet, soaking his shoes and  _ Ace.  _ Ace steps back and his face is flushed, and Sabo can’t stop pissing, a big puddle forming around them. 

“Oh love, it’s okay, don’t worry about it, I’m so sorry,” Ace says, putting his arms around his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Sabo whispers but sighs with relief as he’s finally empty. He swallows, leaning into Ace’s hug as he looks at the mess he’d made. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Marco says without any judging. “I’ll clean it up, while Ace’ll clean you up.”

Sabo wets his lips. “You shouldn’t-”

“Come on,” Ace says, cutting him off as he nudges him towards the bathroom. “I’ll help you wash your back if you do what Marco says.”

Sabo sighs and thinks of a way to make it up to both of them. 

“You know it doesn’t change anything,” Ace says as they both shove their clothes into the washing machine. 

Sabo looks at him, waiting.

“You were hot while on the verge of pissing yourself, squirming and-,” Ace’s voice break, and coughs to get back his voice to the normal. “It was hot.”

Sabo can’t help the flush spreading on his cheeks but steps closer to the naked Ace. “What? Were you thinking about me squirming in your lap?”

“I’m definitely thinking of it now,” he answers, kissing Sabo. 

“I see everything is fine,” Marco says from the door with a smile on his face. Sabo’s heart goes back to the regular speed and when Marco joins them in the shower, he can’t say he regretted it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts, reviews are loves <3333


	3. saboace - wetting while in a vehicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or when Ace takes Sabo home on his bike and Sabo has to piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the usual + blowjobs

Sabo takes a deep breath, cursing the water he's been drinking the whole day. Sitting on the bike behind Ace, his bladder throbs with need and he's not sure he's going to hold out for the twenty minutes of journey to home.

He holds Ace tighter, arms tightening around his waist for a moment resting his head on Ace's back. The cold wind strokes painfully his face even with hiding behind Ace's wide shoulders.

If he starts to yell in his ear it won't mean much because there's people anywhere, Sabo can't just whip out his dick and piss in an alley.

Sabo takes a shaky breath, face flushing from holding in his piss as his body trembles with the need.

A whine leaves his mouth as the first spurt escapes his dick, wetting his briefs. Sabo gasps, hand flying to his crotch. He grabs his dick to stop the leaking and for some reason it works.

They stop at the red lamp and Sabo sighs relieved as he finally finds the opportunity to tell what's wrong.

“I really need to pee.”

Ace looks back contemplating. “You can hold it right? It’s only another ten minutes.”

Sabo groans, body covering Ace's back. “I don't think so.”

Ace doesn’t say anything only turns his head forward. Sabo whimpers trying to clench his thighs together but it’s impossible on a bike. His face flushes as thinks about relaxing, letting his floodgates open and not only piss himself but Ace too.

His dick twitches and he hides his face in Ace’s back, embarrassed that he even thought about it. More embarrassed he’s getting hard at the mental image.

Maybe if he gets hard he won’t piss himself, right? But touching himself why public even if he's on a moving vehicle doesn't sound like a good idea.

A long spurt darkens his light pants on his crotch as his legs tremble from the need to piss himself. With a low whine he leaks again covering his front in warm and he slouches down to hold his cock with one hand.

His eyes burns with tears as his muscles relax without permission, pee covering his thighs and seeping into Ace's pants.

He whimpers low in his throat, trying to clench his muscles to stop as he grips his dick putting his finger on his slit but it only slows it down.

“Fuck, fuck! Ace, you have to stop,” Sabo yells into his ears, hoping he will hear him and he does. Ace stops suddenly at an alley and Sabo is off his bike, dashing forward with piss sliding down on his legs.

He doesn't look up how many people noticed his hasty retreat, fortunately the alley is vacated so nobody is there when he whimpers, finally giving up the control.

Hot spurt of piss escapes him, soaking his jeans as he grabs his dick to stop the flood with little luck. He screws his eyes shut, embarrasment and relief filling him to the brink as the pressure leaves him. A moan escapes his mouth, head tilted back as he pisses his pants in the alley, the voices of the main street reaching him, face heating up.

Anyone could see him if they turn to cross the alley. Piss sliding down on his legs, he doesn't even try to hold himself anymore. His shoes are swimming in piss and he should find it gross but his eyes meet with Ace's intense gaze who doesn't even look shocked at the embarrassing display.

"You're really pretty when you're desperate," Ace says, slightly dazed as he steps closer. Sabo flushes but doesn't dare to move as Ace puts his hand on his pants, and Sabo groans as he notices he's hard.

Ace chuckles, getting Sabo's zip down, hand sneaking into his pants. "You just like the idea someone seeing you like this, don't you?"

"No," he lies, cock twitching in Ace's hand. Ace laughs at him, the asshole, and strokes his cock with quick movements. Sabo bites his lips to quiet himself.

"Bet you'd love to be in the center of the attention like this." Ace smirks at him. A low whine leaves his mouth without permission but Ace doesn't let up. "You'd love Marco to see you like this, dirty and humiliated because you can't hold your piss."

His cock is erect in his wet briefs and he can't help as his eyes burn with tears from relief as Ace's hand strokes him.

"I haven't even been touching you for more than a minute but you're already hard. Did you enjoy pissing yourself?"

Sabo hides his face, burying it in Ace's neck as he whines, legs trembling from the need to come.

Ace grips his cock at the base, not even giving him a slight chance to come. He moves his hips to gain friction but Ace only laughs at his try.

"I won't let you come if you don't answer, dear."

Sabo whines again, face heating up as he mumbles. "I liked it."

"Liked what?" he asks with an innocent air.

"Pissing myself," he says, shifting from one leg to other. His pants are wet enough to be uncomfortable as the warm feeling from it leaves only the big wet patch of evidence on his pants stays with him.

Ace strokes his cock, not caring about the wet clothes. Sabo moans as Ace speeds up his hand.

"Fuck, Ace, please please, let me come," Sabo whines into Ace's ear, leaving small kisses on his neck.

Ace shivers under his kiss and Sabo doesn't need anything else to encourage him. When Ace lets his cock go, hard and erect, pre cum leaking, Sabo kneels down in front of him, getting down Ace's pants and brief before getting him in his mouth.

"Fuck, Sabo," Ace groans, grabbing Sabo's hair.

Sabo grunts at the pain, eyes closing. Sabo swirls his tongue around the tip, enjoying the sounds he gets from Ace. Sabo opens his eyes to watch the expression on his face.

Sabo doesn't stop, taking Ace's cock deeper in his mouth, torturing with the slowest movement. Ace's cock pulses in his mouth, and Sabo knows he's doing something right.

"Fuck, you're great," Ace moans as his whole body trembles, so close to the orgasm. Sabo hisses when Ace grabs his hair again, cock leaving his mouth with drool sliding down on his jaw.

"Close your eyes."

Sabo doesn't argue for once, panting as he waits whatever Ace planning. Ace moans as he comes. Sabo gasps as the fluid ends up on his face, his cheeks and forehead dripping with cum as well his hair. He whimpers coming in his pants from the embarrassment. He pants waiting on his knees as Ace gently wipes off his face, pampering him with kisses.

"Did you just come from only this?" Sabo can hear the grin in Ace's voice and he only groans at the amusement in his voice.

"You've come from less, shut up," Sabo says with red cheeks.

Ace laughs. "Come on, let's get home and clean you up, you look like a mess."

Sabo bites his lips as he looks down on himself. "People are gonna see."

"Guess, you shouldn't have pissed yourself, my dear." The self satisfied grin on Ace's face is too annoying to ignore. "Now you can be in the centre of the attention."

Sabo absolutely doesn't blush as he steps towards Ace's bike, his shoe squelching with the piss in it. He takes off his sweater, pulling it around his waist but it doesn't help much. The front of his jeans has a dark patch on both legs, so easily seen what happened.

Ace grins at him but goes to his bike. "If you don't hurry I'll leave you here."

Sabo strides to the bike, sighing relieved when nobody really looks at them.

And even if someone points a finger at him, Sabo deals well with humiliation.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my dudes, hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request omo stuff about him or three of them,,, this is short but i want to write with more really desperate stuff.


End file.
